


Rest In Power, King

by HMSquared



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther (2018) - Freeform, Cancer, Death, Ghosts, Resurrection, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: After four years, his spirit passes on.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Rest In Power, King

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest condolences to Chadwick Boseman’s family and fans. His death didn’t hit me very hard, but it’s still a tragic loss. So this is my tribute to him, the man who spent four years fighting cancer and kicking ass.

Erik pulled himself from the river bank, gasping for air. His stomach still hurt from the spear. The wooden object was nowhere to be found.

He was on the edge of Wakanda. There were no signs of civilization. A few lizards scattered as Erik pushed himself up.

Nothing made sense. He was supposed to be dead. Was he? Had he passed on into his own personal hell?

There was only one way to find out. Erik limped down the riverbank, watching the sky. It was a beautiful purple twilight.

_ Erik. _

He stopped, taking in the new sound. A smirk appeared on Erik’s face.

“You here to rub it in, T’Challa? Hmm? Come to torture me?”

_ No, I’m not. _

Erik turned around and jumped. The transparent form of T’Challa floated above the ground, watching him. He blinked.

“I’m tripping. I’m dead, and I’m tripping.”

_ You were dead. Now...you have a second chance. _

“How? And why are you a ghost?” Erik realized what he just said and blanched. T’Challa smiled sadly.

_ You weren’t the only one dealing with secrets. _

He pointed to the area below his stomach, the spot where his large intestine would be. Erik, not seeing any scars, understood.

“You didn’t deserve that, man. It should’ve been me.”

_ A trade. My spirit, up there, for yours. _

“Why me? Why save the man who tried to murder you?” T’Challa stepped forward to touch his shoulder. His hand felt like a feather on Erik’s skin.

_ You just wanted to belong. I believe you still can. _

“They won’t accept me.”

_ So make an effort to learn. Respect Wakanda instead of trying to destroy it. _

T’Challa let go and stepped past him. Erik felt a lump in his throat.

“What about you?”

_ I’ll always be here, Erik. We just won’t be able to talk. _

His form slowly faded until it was a shimmer in the sun. Erik swallowed and continued for Wakanda. The pain in his leg dwindled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know I will not be responding to comments on this one. I’m simply paying tribute to Chadwick and the amazing life he led. I don’t really have anything else to add.


End file.
